The Black Parade
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: Drabble: A drunken Tobias Snape takes Severus to a local parade and gives him some less-than-helpful fatherly advice.


Hi! Long time, no see! Here's a little drabble to read while my computer is getting fixed! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song _Welcome to the Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance.

Note: The fic's temperature is in Celsius (32 degrees Celsius is 90 degrees in Fahrenheit).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The Black Parade**

_By Ponytail Goddess_

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city,_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_Would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

OOOOOO

It was all his mother's fault.

For whatever, Eileen had suddenly decided that Tobias was indeed being a bad father and needed to spend more quality time with his son. This was naturally hilarious, as it made the listener assume that Tobias had spent quality time with his son before. It also made it sound as though Severus actually wanted to spend time with the drunken bastard and he certainly did not.

However, Tobias had been surprisingly compliant with the request and had only screamed at his mother for 30 minutes before actually carrying out her request, dragging his son out the door while yelling that he couldn't stand to hear her bloody bitching a moment longer. Thus, Severus found himself burning up at a parade of all things with his drunken father, complete with a beer and a stench that made people go find new spots to stand in.

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to be out in public with his father, Severus noticed that he was getting quite a few lingering stares as well. He knew it was his attire; after all, his father had drug him out of the house before he had gotten a chance to change into something a little more presentable. Currently, he was dressed in a pair of tattered jeans and a white sleeveless undershirt that was his father's. It was stained with beer and perspiration, as well as being extremely stretched out to accommodate his father's large beer gut; Severus had tried to make it look better by tucking it into the jeans, but it was still very unflattering.

To complete his look, Severus was wearing his father's rubber boots that he wore when working at the sewage plant. He hadn't been wearing any shoes when his father drug him out of the house, but luckily the boots had been sitting in the yard, so he put them on. They were better than nothing in the 32-degree weather; if he had gone barefoot, he would have scalded his feet on the sidewalk.

After catching the fifth person staring at him with a look of disdain, Severus decided to lower his head so that his greasy hair would cover his face. This was indeed the last place he wanted to be. Silently, Severus listened to the song of a marching band as it marched by, concentrating on the feeling of the sun burning his pallid shoulders instead of the people around him.

"Well," Tobias said with a belch and a swagger, "Your mother thinks we need to have a father and son talk about something… You know what that's about boy?"

Severus didn't answer. Instead, he rolled his eyes as sweat trickled down his sun burnt torso.

"Thinks I need to give you advice of some kind…" Tobias continued, muttering under his breath before he took another swig from his bottle. "There's nothing to tell though. In this life, you'll amount to nothin', just like me… That's right, dreams and ambitions are worthless pieces of shit meant for the upper class. Don't even try because you'll just be wastin' yer time…there's my advice." He slurred.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, wishing this whole experience was just a dream. Sadly, it was not. Apparently, his father thought he could actually impart knowledge to his son…

What a load of bull.

"And then…" Tobias started again, "You have yer pussy…that Evan's girl you always hang around…not that I blame you; she is one hot piece of ass-"

"Father, stop it! Don't talk about Lily that way!" Severus hissed, now looking his father in the eyes with an outraged expression. How dare he; in public, no less!

Despite knowing that his father couldn't keep his lips zipped when he was drunk like this, Severus still felt a great bit of anger boil up within himself as his father continued to berate Lily.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Tobias said in voice that was much louder than necessary considering their proximity. "She's hot and I'd fuck 'er too if I got the-"

"Dad!" Severus said even louder, disturbed by what he was hearing. "Lily and I are just friends! Stop disrespecting her!"

"Ha…'friends'…whatever you kids call it these days. No matter what happens though, don't marry that wench. If you do, she'll just become a bitch! A yellin' and screamin' bitch!"

"Dad, shut up!" Severus said loudly, hoping that the message would get through his father's thick skull this time around. "There are people who can hear you!"

Quickly, Severus jerked his head around to see how much damage had been done to the crowd around them. Most of the people within a five-foot radius had cleared out a long time ago, but there was still one proper looking man with a horrible comb-over who was glaring at the misfit duo. On the other side, a man handing out free frisbees was coming closer and closer and would soon be within listening range.

All the while, Severus' rage continued to grow and grow for the man beside him. How dare he slander Lily, the one person who had shown him kindness and compassion during these terrible years of his life.

"No, I won't!" Tobias came back with, slamming his empty bottle on the ground so that it shattered into thousands of brown glistening pieces on the sidewalk. "I'll say whatever the hell I want to say boy and neither you or the unnatural bitch at home are going to stop me!"

Something inside Severus popped and before he knew what was happening, seven blue frisbees advertising for The Bank of England came flying and crashed into his father's forehead. Hard.

Time seemed to stop for a few seconds. Several people stopped their conversations and stared as the man who had been causing disturbances for the past 15 minutes fell down unconscious, unfortunately falling into the mess of glass that he had created.

Everyone was quiet and staring at the scene in front of them. Immediately panicking, Severus took off at a run down the nearest alleyway. He ran all the way to the secret cove where he met with Lily on occasion.

No one followed him.

Relieved that he was by himself, Severus flung himself into the thick green grass on the ground and tried to catch his breath. His lungs were burning just as much as his shoulders at this point.

Finally able to think rationally, Severus managed a small chuckle over the whole fiasco. After all, his father had gotten what he deserved. Still, there was a small nervous voice in the back of Severus' head telling him that he'd have to pay for getting his father into that situation…he'd pay dearly.

"But you were wrong." Severus whispered to himself. "I will amount to something—something much better than you could ever be, old man. You just wait and see…" He said to himself with a sneer.

"You just wait and see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, there's my tiny ficlet! A little depressing, but that was what I was aiming for. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

-P.G.


End file.
